Captain America: Civil War
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** * * * Villains: * * * (Inprisoned) Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Hydra Siberian Facility **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* Saint Luke's Cathedral **** ***** ****** Vienna International Centre **** ***** **** ***** ****** Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** Institute for Infectious Diseases Building **** ***** Wakanda Medical Center *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ****** ******* ******* ******** ******* ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** *** Items: * Memory Supression Device * * * * * * * * * * War Machine Armor MK III * and * Iron Man Armor MK XLVI * * * ** * * Vehicles: * * | Plot = Captain America continues to lead the Avengers in their mission to protect the world. When the Avengers are involved in another destructive, international incident, political pressure mounts to put the team under a governing body that will determine when they can be used and hold the Avengers accountable for their actions. The new status quo divides the Avengers as they attempt to protect the world from a new and nefarious villain. | Cast = * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Paul Bettany as The Vision * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Jim "Rhodey" Rhodes * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / T'Challa * Emily VanCamp as Agent 13 / Sharon Carter * Daniel Brühl as Col. Helmut Zemo * Frank Grillo as Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * Martin Freeman as Everett Ross * William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Alfre Woodard as Miriam Sharpe * Marisa Tomei as May Parker Additionally, Stan Lee, Jim Rash, and director Joe Russo make cameo appearances. John Kani portrays King T'Chaka. John Slattery and Keerry Condon reprise their roles as Howard Stark and Friday, respectively. Hope Davis portrays Maria Stark. | Notes = * The title of the film was revealed during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. Kevin Feige announced "Captain America: Serpent Society" as the sequel to Captain America: The Winter Soldier before later revealing the true title of the film after the rest of the planned Phase 3 movies had been revealed. | Trivia = * Filming began on April 27, 2015 - the same day as 20th Century Fox's Marvel film, X-Men: Apocalypse. -The scene where Scarlet Witch throws Crossbones into the building is a reference to when Nitro blew up in the comics, destroying millions of people. Both events helped start the Civil War. Gallery Captain America Civil War logo.jpg Captain America Civil War logo 001.jpg Captain America Civil War Logo.png Captain America Civil War teaser poster.jpg Captain America Civil War poster 001.jpg Captain America Civil War poster 002.jpg C4gj1eawiz20lhk3zvyl.jpg Videos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 Interviews Chris Evans Ponders Spider-Man in Civil War Plus Hemsworth Chooses Team Cap Vs. Team Iron Man Marvel%27s Civil War Robert Downey Jr. %26 Chris Evans on What Drives Cap and Iron Man Apart | Links = Marvel films }} zh:美國隊長3：英雄內戰 Category:Marvel Studios